lotes_campaignfandomcom-20200214-history
NPCs
This is a listing of the NPCs in the campaign, in no particular order. Yrsa Kruse Description 5’10” tall and of sturdy build. She is imposing and commands respect just by her appearance. She dresses in basic clothing when off-duty and wears a chain shirt with a Legion tabard, showing a simplified emblem of the Legion consisting of just the iconic 5-pointed sun, orange on a crimson backdrop. Her hair is worn short and neat and her eyes could cut the warts off a dire boar. She always wears a longsword sheathed at her side and has a polished shield on her back, both bearing the mark of the Legion. Background Connections Guildmaster of the Legion of the Eastern Skies Orryn 'Badger' Folkor Description 3’5” tall, with a perfectly average build. He dresses well enough to convey a professionalism, but not so well as to be mistaken for one of noble descent. He has a short mop of light brown hair that looks like it hasn’t been styled in days, not that it would accept styling anyhow! His eyes are bright green and energetic. He tends to carry a messenger bag with him at all times. Background Connections Prime Dealmaker of the Brightpaw Trading Company Yusdrayl Description She is a Kobold of average size (small) that occupies the Dragon Throne in the Sunless Citadel. She has red/brown scaled skin and wears a nice (for a kobold) white robe. She has an air of authority and confidence that is unusual for a kobold. Background Nothing is known other than what she has told the party. She and the kobolds moved into the Sunless Citadel but claims to know nothing about the history of the fortress otherwise. The kobolds are at odds with goblins who live in another part of the Citadel. Plot Developments She is upset that the goblins, she claims, have stolen their dragon and wishes to have it returned. She will provide a reward if the task is completed. The dragon, named Calcryx, was under the watch of Meepo at the time. She claims the lost adventurers you seek went to fight the goblins and never returned. She agreed to allow Meepo, the tribe's keeper of dragons, to escort you along the "back way" to the Goblins' side of the Citadel on the condition that you return the lost dragon to her. Connections Leader of the kobolds in the Sunless Citadel. Meepo Description A kobold of average size (small), he wears only a basic loin cloth and carries a sling. He is somewhat skittsh and seems to be a little slow. He is friendly but not so slow as to be completely taken advantage of. Doesn't seem to have the best grasp on the Common tongue. Background The kobold tribe's Keeper of Dragons, faithfully does the bidding of Yusdrayl, though sometimes reluctantly. Plot Developments Lost the kobold tribe's dragon, Calcryx. Leads the party to the "back way" to the goblins in a bid to help you recover the dragon he lost.